


Tell Me Again

by SegaBarrett



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Begging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory tells Amy what she needs to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square, "begging".

Amy still got a little quiver up her spine every time she realized that Rory was truly her husband. He really was a perfect mate in every way, so very brave and kind and perfect.

Things had gone so horribly wrong for them that they had actually been considering divorce. But now… No, now they were right back together even though their family was doomed never to multiply past the two of them and their daughter who was older than them. In the course of things… somehow that was all right.

One of the things that made it all right was the things that Rory let her do to him, on those regular nights, the nights in their regular Pond Life, not the Doctor nights.

So many men would have thought that they would be lowering themselves. But not Rory. He had already proven that he would do anything it took to make Amy happy.

That was how they had ended up in this room, in their bedroom, with Rory on his hands and knees, looking up at Amy with big hungry eyes. His mouth was in a little tiny “o”, but he hadn’t let out the words yet.

Maybe this was her favorite part.

But when he started with the words, well… She loved that part too. It gave her a thrill up her spine that seemed to course through her skull and jet out through her soft red hair. It made her feel like the most beautiful girl to cross any planet that had ever been discovered.

“Please, Amy. Touch me.”

She wouldn’t respond at first – that was the hardest thing, making each limb taut and unresponsive, acting in fact as if she hadn’t heard a single word. As if Rory’s pleading was nothing more important than the sound of the breeze crashing against the window.

Amy crossed her arms and turned to look out the window. 

“I think I may go for a walk,” she announced, running a finger along her lip, as if it was an accidental motion but intended to be seductive. “Maybe I’ll go spend the entire day out on the town. After all, there’s nothing keeping me here, is there?” It was like reading from a script and they both knew it; he had to know that she could never really cast him aside, that she would always adore him and nothing would change that. But they could play this game.

“No, Amy… please.” He reached out and grabbed her shirt, trying to keep her close. “I need you. I… I could wait for you for another 2000 years. That’s how much I need you. There’s nothing that could make me happy if I don’t have you.”

She ignored him still.

“The neighbor’s dog won’t stop barking. It’s such a pesky sound. That has to be what that is. I keep hearing it, but I can’t see it.”

“Amy please. I need you to touch me.” Rory moved from being on his knees to being on all fours. “I can’t bear it if you don’t. I need you so bad.” His voice was pleading. She looked down at him, let her eyes glance over his perfect ass, his beautiful frame. The way he was so strong and yet so fragile, all at once. The way she would never, ever hurt him for real. 

The way he’d changed her life like he’d lit a match in a pitch-dark cave. 

“Tell me again.” This time she was the one who was begging. She didn’t know where this flood of emotion had come from. 

He tilted his chin up at her and caught her eye. He always looked at her with such love. What had she done to deserve this man, this man who she couldn’t forget even when he had been wiped from time entirely?

“Please, Amy. Touch me. Love me.”

Amy crouched down and slid to her own knees. She touched Rory’s hair with a soft, gentle brush.

“Please, Rory. Always do this. Please, don’t stop. Not ever.”

They stayed like that for a long, long time, until a faint whoosing sound drove them from the soft peace of their bond.


End file.
